Happy Anniversary
by KLMG
Summary: Harry and Ginny celebrate their anniversery. Throughout the night they come across some old friends and some old ememies. Sort of a sequel to my other stories called The Babysitter but its about Harry and Ginny's Night out
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a sequel to my other story called "The Babysitter" except it's about Harry and Ginny's night.**

Ginny Potter was sitting on a chair in her kitchen waiting for her husband to come down. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:38. They usually get up at the same time but their son James woke her up around 4:00 and she hasn't been able to get back to sleep because she was 5 months pregnant. The baby inside her was using her bladder as a squeaky toy, and on top of that her moody hasn't been very pleasant lately. _I might as well make breakfast. _she sighed as she got up but then her husband came in the room and gave her a big kiss in the mouth.

"Harry!" she exclaimed

He had a big smile on his face. "Happy anniversary, beautiful." he said as he gave her a gift gorgeously wrapped in silver paper and a big red bow on it.

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have. Oh Harry." she gasped as she placed her hands on her chest. She open the package to reveal a diamond necklace. "It beautiful."

"You're want makes it beautiful." he said with a smile.

She blushed as she smile. "It must have cost you a fortune." she gave him a kiss "And thank you, you're sweet."

"I sorry, James woke you up."

She shook her head "It's okay, I would have been up anyways." she said as she pointed at her small semi round belly popping out of her shirt.

"I hope this one doesn't give you too much trouble." he said as he placed his right hand over her stomach.

She shrugged "She's using my bladder as a toy."

Harry arched one of his eyebrows. "She?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling."

Then Harry sighed. "Gin. We talked about this."

Ginny was getting annoyed, so she rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry, but I can feel it's a girl. I just know."

Harry always knew his wife wanted a little girl to call her own. And the fact that most of her brothers already had one made her even more upset when she found out that their first was a boy, but never the less she loved James Dearly. And now with their second approaching soon he started to worry. "And What if it's a boy? What will you do then?"

Ginny gave a small sigh. "I'll still love it. But I won't stop trying until I have a girl." she said with a smile

Harry prayed she was joking. So he joked right back. "Even if it's our seven try?"

"If my mum could did it, so can I." she said with a grin

"Oh, I don't doubt you." he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

Ginny smiled then frowned. "Do you, really have to go? It's our 5th anniversary."

Harry gave her a sympathy smile. "I'm sorry, but I really do." he hugged her. "I promise I'll make it up to you." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny was intrigued. "Mr. Potter, what are you planning?" she said as she softly smacked him on his chest.

Harry chuckled. "Well Mrs. Potter, how about I take you out tonight?" he said with a grin

"And I guess I can leaving James with Hermione." she said with a smile

Harry's eyes lightened up "See, everything works out."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." he cheekily said. Then he looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay, I really have to got. Kingsley's going to get my arse if I'm late again." he said while leaving the room

"Not before I do." Ginny said as she pinched his arse before he left.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed and she smirked.

When he left, Ginny felt lonely and sleepy. She went upstairs to check on her son and saw he was still sleeping. Happy that he was still sleeping she decided to go to bed to take a nap. When she was awaken from her nap, by a baby crying. She got up and headed toward her son's room. "What's wrong, baby?"

James sobs slowed down so he could talk in his two year old voice. "Mummy, me make poopy." he sniffled

Ginny changed her son and then he went right back to sleep. She chuckled. _You look so much like your father, if only you have his eyes and hair color, you would be the spitting image of him. _she thought as she ran her fingers through his very dark ginger hair. She chuckled again._ With the way you eat and the way you snore, you remind me of my brother Ron, who's also you godfather. _then she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30. _Oh, have I been sleeping all day. I better ask Hermione if she could baby-sit soon. _she changes from her night gown to some regular clothes and headed towards the ministry.

Hermione Granger, now Weasley was Ginny's best girl-friend next to Luna. They were so close that Ginny made her James' godmother along with her brother, which is Harry best friends, so everything worked out perfectly. They told each other everything. Ginny told her about her crush on Harry, and in return Hermione revealed her love towards her brother Ron. They were like sister, and now with Hermione married to Ron they really were. Recently Hermione has told her about her fear, that Ron doesn't want kids, but Ginny assured her that she was entirely wrong.

Ginny entered the office without knocking. She saw Hermione sitting in her desk working on something when she looked up.

Hermione was surprised to she see Ginny in her office, especially with her being almost five months pregnant. Hermione never told anybody this but, she was extremely jealous of her having a child, and now being pregnant again. She felt horrible, she didn't want to feel this way but envy was a bitch. She loved Ginny like a sister, but she wanted a child desperately. "Hello Ginny, What can I help you with?"

Hey Hermione, I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, but could you possibly watch James tonight. Harry Taking me out." she explained.

"Not that I don't mind taking care of my little nephew but, why didn't you ask your mother?"

After Ginny had James, her mother Molly insisted on moving with her and Harry and helping them take care of their new born baby. She stayed with them for 7 months until Ginny had enough and kicked her out. "After the hell she put Harry and me through, besides she's taking care of George and Angelina's kids tonight so I didn't want to bother her with another toddler to watch over"

"Sure, I'll be happy to."

Ginny felt relived. "Thank you." she said while hugging her. "Okay, be at our flat at 6:30 and don't be late." she mockingly waved a finger at her. Then she exited the room she heard Hermione say "Will I at least get paid?" Ginny responded with "Maybe, if you do a good job."

Ginny arrived home and went upstairs to change into a dress. She looked at the clock. _I have one hour until Harry get here. _she thought. After she got dressed she went to James' room. "James, are you awake?"

James nodded . He was playing with his toys.

"Okay Jamie you're going stay here with auntie Hermione tonight, so be a good boy." she explained to him

James nodded again

"Good." she said with a smile on her face when she heard the door open and it revealed to be her husband.

"There you are."

James got up from the floor and ran towards his father. "Daddy!"

Harry picked him up. "Hey there Mate. Are you ready to stay with your aunt Hermione?"

James nodded for the third time and replied "Yes."

"Alright, let's go downstairs and wait for her." the three of them went downstairs and sat on their sofa.

"So Harry where are you taking me?"

"Patience Gin." he said with a smile

Ginny groaned "Fine I guess I could wait 'til Hermione gets here." _Hurry up Hermione! _and just then she appeared from the chimney.

"Hermione it's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed

"It's nice to see you too Harry, and Language please." as she dusted her self off

"Sorry but we've been waiting for you to arrive for half a hour"

"That's my fault, I'm trying to locate Ron all day but he hasn't pick up his mobile. You wouldn't know were he is do you?"

"Actually I haven't seen him since yesterday. Isn't he at the shop?"

Ginny was getting frustrated "Where ever Ron is I'm sure he's fine, okay let's go Harry" she said while grabbing Harry's arm trying to pull him towards the door.

"Hold on Ginny we still have to set some rules. Okay Hermione you need to give James a bath and feed him. He'll get sleepy around 8:00." He turn to his son and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Bye pal."

Ginny tightly hugged her son "Okay sweetie be good to auntie Hermione."

Harry was about to leave when he turned back to Hermione. "Oh and Hermione, no boys" he said mockingly

"Ha Ha, just get going you two. And Happy Anniversary. " she quickly added


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own HP**

**Okay here's part 2 and probably the second last. Sorry it took me a long time to upload but here it is.**

Harry and Ginny were sitting in a car, since Ginny couldn't use floo powder or apparate. Ginny was currently being blindfolded by her husband. Ginny groaned. "Harry, what's the point of this?" she picked at the blindfold around her head covering her eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Like I said, it's a surprise." he said with a grin. "So no peeking."

Ginny groaned again. "Ugh, fine I guess I could wait."

"You ready?"

"Ugh huh." she nodded

Harry started the car and drove off. The destination was pretty far. On the way Harry noticed that Ginny would shift in her seat every five minutes. He knew that being pregnant was taking its toll on Ginny, but every time her he asked if she needed help she would decline him. The drive lasted about an hour. While driving Harry glanced at his wife who was leaning against the car door. He reached out and shook her lightly. "Gin? you awake?" then turn his eyes back to the road.

Ginny slightly shook. "Wha-, what's wrong?" she said in a sleepy voice.

Harry chuckled "I just wanted to wake you up."

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked rubbing her eyes through the blindfold

"About an hour. We're almost there."

"And where is there exactly?" getting annoyed with her husband.

And suddenly the car stopped. "We're here." Harry announced. Ginny sighed and started to take off the blindfold, but Harry stopped her. " No, not yet." he said

"Harry!" she groaned .

"I'm sorry, but just wait until you're out of the car." he opened the car door, got out and moved to the other side of the car. Opened the door for Ginny. "Alright easy now, he said as he helped her out.

Ginny shivered. "It's bloody cool out here." she muttered.

Harry helped her put on a jacket, then he put his hands on her hips and kissed her.

Ginny smiled. "Is that my surprise?"

"Okay take it off now." he said

Ginny slowly took off the blindfold and then her eyes widened. "Harry, we're in Hogsmeade." she said confused. Then she suddenly gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Our…our first date." she felt her eyes started to water then smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled at her, nodded. They leaned in and kissed each other. "Happy anniversary Ginny."

"Happy anniversary Harry." she felt his hands take a hold of hers. "How did you come up with this?"

He shrugged and said "Well believe it or not, but your husband has some pretty good romantic moves up his sleeve."

Ginny gave him a look with her eyebrow arched. "Really?"

He nervously sighed and laughed. "It was Ron, I got the idea from him. You know, Hermione's birthday." Harry said honestly.

"Oh yeah, I knew it sounded familiar." she nodded along. "Well Ron finally good for something." they both snickered.

The both of them walk through the small village and then stopped in front of Madam Puddifoot's.

Ginny took a breath. "Oh Merlin, it's been a while since I've been here." when they got in she looked around the restaurant. "Wow it's still looks the same, nothings changed." they took there seats and ordered then dinner. "I still can believe you took me here on our fist date. You were really nervous back then."

Harry shrugged. "Well what can I say. I finally got a date with Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful girl in the school."

Ginny blushed and then playfully slapped him on his arm. "Harry stop, you're making me blush."

"Good." he said with a grin. Then they both leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by the waitress bring their food.

"Oops sorry, to disturb you love birds." the waitress apologized

"Oh it's okay, I was getting pretty hungry anyways." Ginny said indicating her semi-round belly.

"Oh how sweet, how far are you along?" the waitress asked

"About five months."

"Is this your first child?"

"No, we have another little boy."

"Do you know what gender, it will be this time?"

"Well, I was hoping for a girl ,but a another boy would be just as nice."

"You know there's another couple here who's also expecting."

"Oh, how nice. What are their names?" Ginny asked

"Dean and Cho Thomas."

Harry spit out his water in surprise and Ginny's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised high.

**How was it. There's one more part and it's the last one. What did you guys think of the surprise? I don't know if Cho and Dean end up in Canon but I thought it would be good for the story. Please Review thank you**

**-KLMG**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own HP**

**This is the last chapter and then I'll probably do an Epilogue or something. This is also where Harry and Ginny "celebrate" their anniversary, so the "M" rating comes kicks in here.**

After graduating from Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry tried to stay in touch with their old friends, but they've only been in succeeded with Neville and Luna apart from Ron and Hermione. Harry had to admit, back in his school days he was never close with Dean Thomas, but he still considered him a friend. Their distant friendship seemed even more distant because of him being Ginny's ex. Cho Chang, now Thomas was a different story. In his third year Harry developed a crush on her, then they dated in his fifth but the ended it soon after. Harry still acted nice towards her. After their break up Cho still had feeling for him, so when he started dating Ginny, Cho started to despise her. They would often argue in public, sometime resulting in physical fights. Ginny dated Dean in her fifth year to try to get over her crush of Harry, but failed. After their break up Ginny and Dean still remained friends.

Harry cleaned the water he spit out from the table. "Sorry." he apologized

The waitress walked away before hearing him out.

The married couple shared a look. "Wow. Who would have thought, our ex's married each other." then they both started to laugh.

"Wow, is right." Harry looked at her with worry. Every time Ginny and Cho were in the same room, the day ended with the both of them pulling out each others hair out. "Gin, are you going be alright with her here?"

Ginny waved her hand. "Harry, that was ages ago. I'm sure we're both behind it. We were hormonal teenage girls back then." she reassured him

Harry still wasn't sure. "Well, you're both pregnant…and that means you're both…"

"Hormonal?" she finished for him with one of her eyebrows arched.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Harry, trust me I'm fine." she said in a serious tone. "Now come on, let's eat I'm starving." She picked up her knife and fork and started eating. Then suddenly she groaned in pleasure. "Oh Merlin, I forgot how good the food was here."

Harry looked at his wife, admiring her while she eat enthusiastically. He gave her a grin. _She looks beautiful, even if she's eating like Ron, I think it's extremely cute. _He thought.

Ginny looked up from her plate. She was about to put a piece of meat in her mouth, when she noticed Harry looking at her. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing."

"Harry stop looking at me like that, I know I'm eating a pig." she blushed madly while covering herself with a napkin.

"I didn't say anything." he said with a big smile on his face.

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" she accused him

Harry smiled at her. "I was thinking about how you look like your brother when you eat now."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's the same thing."

"Hey, I think it's cute. Come let's keep eating."

Ginny pouted and put her fork down. "No, now I'm self-conscious."

"Ah, come on Gin, I was just teasing you." Harry sighed. He picked up his fork and started shoving food down his throat. "Okay, how about now?" he had food all over his face.

Ginny laughed at her husband's antics. "Harry, stop that. You going to make a big mess."

"You mean an even bigger mess then the one you made?" he joked.

Ginny frowned and narrowed her eyes again. "Excuse ME?"

"I'm kidding." Harry laughed.

"You better be." she warned him. Then she touched her stomach. "Oh." she groaned

"What's wrong?" Harry worryingly asked

"No, nothing. I just need to use the toilet." she struggled to get up from her seat but succeeded. "Excuse me." she said as she wobbled slightly her way to the loo.

"Do you need any help?" he asked

"No, I'm fine." she responded.

Harry noticed he still had pieces of food on his head, and started to clean himself off. Then he noticed that Dean was making his way towards him.

"Harry?"

"Dean?" Harry responded while getting up from his seat. He extended his hand at him but suddenly Dean hugged him which surprised him. Harry's hand was still between them both, which was pressed against Dean's privates. _I don't remember being this close to him. _he thought.

"Going for the hand shake huh?"

"Yeah." then the both of them laughed it off.

"Harry, it's great to see you mate. How've you been?" Dean asked.

"I've been great. I'm married, with Ginny and we have a little boy named James."

"That's great, I knew you two were great together."

"Thanks. So what about you?" Harry asked him

"Married with Cho, she pregnant with our first child. You remember right?"

"Yeah. We kind of went out in our fifth year."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, it was anything serious." Harry quickly said

"No, It's alright, you don't have to explain it to me." Dean said. "So where are you working at?"

"I'm an Auror."

"Wow, you must really like kicking the shit out of dark wizards huh." Dean laughed.

Harry laughed too. "Well I've been fighting them since I was one, so I'm getting pretty good at it." Harry joked.

While Harry and Dean were catching up, Ginny was washing her hands in the sink. When she looked up in the mirror and jumped at the sight of Cho standing behind her. "Jesus! Could you be a little quieter?" she snapped, putting her hand over her chest.

Cho crossed her arms. "Well if you weren't so loud, you would have heard me come in."

Ginny sighed. "Well it's good to know you still the same old bitch from school."

"It's good to see you too Ginny, oh and look you gain some weight." Cho said innocently while pointing at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant you slag…" Ginny growled "and besides aren't you too?"

"That's right. And me and Dean are married. You remember Dean, you're ex-boyfriend." she held up her left hand and pointed at her ring. "Jealous?" she asked with a smug look on her face

Ginny dramatically put one hand on her forehead and the other over her chest. "Oh no, you married Dean Thomas, the love of my life. What will I ever do now?" she said sarcastically

Cho just glared at her.

Meanwhile Harry and Dean were laughing as they were reminiscing about their school days, then Harry remembered that Ginny was still in the loo. "Uh Dean, that I don't like catching up you, but aren't you suppose to be with Cho?"

"Oh, she actually went to the loo, a couple minutes age." Dean explained. Then he looked at his watch. "Now that you mention it, she been in there a really long time." Then Dean looked up and gave Harry a look. Dean had known about Ginny and his wife's fights. The both of them rapidly got out of the seats and ran to the restroom. When they got there their eyes widened and the jaws dropped. They saw Ginny and Cho on the floor of the loo fighting.

Cho was on top of Ginny with her right hand on her neck and her left hand trying to pull her hair. Ginny hands were doing the same thing. Both of them were yelling about something.

"Take it back you whore!" Ginny demanded.

"Go! To! Hell!" Cho responded. Ginny then punched her in the nose which drew blood from Cho's nose. Cho removed her hand from Ginny's neck and touched her bleeding nose

Cho grunted. "You BITCH!" she yelled

Harry and Dean ran in to try and separate them. It was easier said than done with both women arms were stretched out trying to grab each other

"I'll kill you, you red headed bitch!" Cho yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ginny responded.

Harry was trying his best to calm down his wife. His arms around her rather large stomach while her arms were stretched out trying to grab a hold of the other pregnant woman. "Ginny - calm - down." Harry struggled to say as she wouldn't stop.

Dean was also trying to get his wife to calm down. "Cho - relax." he also struggled to say.

Ginny then suddenly stopped and calmed down. "Harry, it's okay, I'm calm. Thank you." she said calmly

Cho also calmed down. "Dean please I'm good." she assured her husband.

Both Harry and Dean made the mistake of letting their wives go. The second Harry and Dean's hands let go, Ginny and Cho ran towards each other and continued to fight.

"Aaaahhh!" Ginny yelled as she attacked Cho. Cho pulled on her hair.

Harry and Dean went back to pulling them apart. The women were still had their arms stretched out. Harry dragged his wife by her waist while she struggles to get a hold of Cho.

"Ginny - enough!" Harry successfully got her out of the restaurant. Harry grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. "Enough." he said with a serious tone.

Ginny bursted into tears

Harry's expression softened "Gin…I didn't mean to sound too-" he was cutoff.

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry, you're right. I'm sorry, It's just that-that woman gets so angry!" she hissed through her sobs. Ginny rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I've ruined our anniversary." she sniffled

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Ginny, please don't be sorry. It's okay." he said trying to make her feel better. Then an idea popped in his head. "You know, our anniversary isn't over yet."

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled again. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I have one more surprise to give you." he said with a grin

Ginny smiled. "What kind of surprise?" she weakly said.

"What don't you understand about the word 'surprise'?" he joked.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Well I guess you want me to close me eyes, right?"

"Actually, you've already seen it." he lead her to their car and waved his hands around "Ta-da."

Ginny had a confused look on her face. "Our car?"

Harry nodded and then opened the door and led her in the backseat then got in himself.

"Why are we in the backseat?"

Harry didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her and moved his hands to her thighs.

Ginny wasn't expecting this. When he kissed her, she squealed. "Mmm, Harry - what's - going - on?" she muttered against his lips

Harry still didn't answer her. He started to unbutton her shirt and in return. Ginny started to unbutton his pants. He successfully got her shirt off and moved his mouth from her lips to her neck to her breasts.

"Mmmm." Ginny moaned as he sucked on her breasts. Then she squealed as he softly bit on the nipple. "Yes, right there, Harry."

"This is one of the advantages of you being pregnant." he said while her cupped her breasts.

"What?, my bigger tits." she chuckled

"That, and the fact that you're more randy than ever." Harry pulled down his pants and helped Ginny out of hers.

Ginny grunted as she tried to get them off. "Bloody-stupid-pants." she muttered. After she got them off Harry gently laid her down on the seat while snogging her. Harry slipped his fingers into her pussy. Ginny moaned in pleasure. "Harry, please do it. Fuck Me!" she demanded.

"Your wish is my command." he whispered. He grabbed his cock and entered her.

Ginny groaned. "Yes, Fuck me." she ran her hands his chest. "Take me Chosen One." she moaned.

Harry continued to thrust into her. He started off slow and easy then his picked up his pace.

"Harry stop." Ginny put her hand on his chest

"What's wrong."

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing, I just want to be on top this time." she whispered with mischief in her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Harry helped her get up. He laid on the seat and Ginny turned around and sat on him with her back towards him. They continued to shagged in the backseat until Ginny felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh. Oh. Oh harder, faster baby-OH Harry, Harry, Harr-oh."

Harry grunted as his wife was moaning his name. the window around the car were beginning to fog up as their love making continued.

"Harry-I'm clo-oh-close." she held on to his arms which were wrapped around her. Harry then cupped one of her tits as he continued to fuck her.

Harry grunted. "Me too." he struggled to said. Harry gave one last strong thrust into her and they both climaxed.

Ginny laid back and Harry hugged from behind, both catching their breath. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. Their bodies were tired and drenched with sweat. The atmosphere in the car was humid.

"Wow." Ginny simply stated.

"Wow, is right." Harry said, Ginny turned to face him. "Happy anniversary beautiful." he leaned in for a kiss, but then Ginny went for a full snog.

"Happy anniversary, handsome."


	4. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue. Just so you won't get confused, this chapter takes place exactly 15 years later. **

16 year old James Sirius Potter was having a pretty good dream about his girlfriend Alice Longbottom. His dream involved them, going to the next level in their relationship: sleeping together. But then he heard a ringing noise. _Ring…,Ring…Ring,…Ring_. He groaned as his muggle alarm clock woke him up. "Bloody"-yawn-"alarm." he growled sleepily. He pushed the button that made the ringing noise stop. "Mum and dad better be worth it." he sighed as he got out of bed. He and his siblings, 14 year old Albus Severus and 12 year old Lily Luna were home for the holidays. They arrived home two days ago. James got to his bedroom door then stopped and yawned again. He stepped out in the hall and headed towards his brother and sister's room. When he got in front of their door and creaked the door open slowly. He tip-toed in the room quietly. He noticed the his little brother and sister were sound-asleep. He walked over to Albus's bed and shook him. "Al get up."

Albus just stirred in his sleep. "mum-slee-quiddi-bacon." he mumbled in his sleep.

James sighed. He shook him even harder. "Wake up you bloody wanker." he hissed

Albus finally woke up. "whaizzit?" he said in a sleepy voice. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What is it?" he said more clearly while stretching his arms.

"It's mum and dad's anniversary, now get up." he then went to Lily's bed and lightly shook her. "Lil, wake up." he whispered.

"Why?" she whined

"Because I said so, now come one."

Lily groaned. "Ugh, fine."

Lily and Albus reluctantly got out of the comfortable beds and followed James downstairs. They went into the kitchen.

"Okay we have to keep this quiet." James whispered. "We don't wantt to wake them up, especially mum, you know how cranky she gets in the morning."

"Why can't we use a spell?" Lily wondered.

"Because we're underage." James explained. "Now lets get to work."

The three Potter children began to cook their parent's anniversary breakfast

"I can't believe this was Rose's idea, she's a genius." Albus said.

"Ugh…" Lily groaned. Lily had always got along with her cousin Rose, up until the point where Rose went out with Lily's crush Scorpius Malfoy.

"What?" Al wondered

"Nothing, it's just everyone always talks about her like she's so smart, and so pretty and she makes Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione so proud. Rose, Rose, Rose. Ugh, I'm just sick of her."

James and Albus just stared at her with blank expression. Then James raised one of his eyebrows and said "Are you done?"

Lily sighed and nodded.

They continued to make breakfast. When they were done they put the food on a platter and headed upstairs towards their parent's bedroom they stopped in front of the door.

"Okay, on three, we're going in and saying 'happy anniversary'."

"One, Two, Three." the three of the whispered in unison. Albus opened the door. "Happy Annivers-Aahh!" the three of them shouted as they saw their parents have sex. James dropped the platter full of food and the three kids ran out of the room screaming.

Harry was on top of Ginny. They suddenly stopped when their kids came in the room. "Aaahh!" they both screamed. Harry fell on the floor and Ginny wrapped a blanket around her naked body. "Kids no your father was just - uh trying to - show me a new quidditch position!"

**The End. Thank you to everybody who added this to their story alerts and favorite. Please leave a review**

**-KLMG**


End file.
